Commentaire blog utilisateur:Guiglee/Propositions de chansons pour la saison 4/@comment-5593299-20121212171935
Love Profusio'''n de Madonna chanté par Blaine '''I don't Feel Like Dancin' '''des Scissor Sisters duo HummelBerry '''Carmen de Lana Del Rey par Santana et Tina Heart of Glass'''de Blondie de Sam à Mercedes '''Where is my mind? des Pixies par les frères Puckerman The Bay '''de Metronomy par Blaine '''Get in line '''des I'm From Barcelona par les ND '''Please don't stop the music de Rihanna par Brittany Genie in a bottle de Chritina Aguilera par Marley Thinkin' of you de Katy Perry par Marley & Rachel Summertime de l'opéra Porgy and Bess par Mercedes I love you 5 de Nevershoutnever par Blaine White flag de Dido par Tina Viva la vida de Coldplay par Jake Yellow '''de Coldplay par Puck '''Life on mars '''de David Bowie par Kurt '''You know I'm no good d'Amy Winehouse par Kitty Relax de Mika par les ND Déjà vu de Beyonce duo Tina et Artie It's not fair de Lily Allen par Quinn My al'''l de Mariah Carey par Rachel '''Dirrty de Christina Aguilera par les Kitty & Wade Kid de MGMT par les Warblers Titanium de SIA par Kurt et Rachel Shut up de Simple Plan par Puck & Finn The Sweet escape de Gwen Stefani par Rachel & Santana What is love? de Haddaway par Puck (lol) Love the way you lie de Eminem et Rihanna par Artie et Mercedes Paparazzi '''de Lady Gaga par Kitty '''Closer de Neyo par Artie Video Game de Lana Del Rey par Santana New Age de Marlon Roudette par Sam et Artie When you're smilling de Louis Armstrong par Kurt & Rachel What a wonderful world par les ND Barcelona de plastiscines par Blaine,Santana et Mercedes I'm blue de Eiffel 65 par Mike (lol) Where is the love? '''des Black eyed peas par Artie et Mercedes '''CrusCrushCrush '''de Paramore par Joe '''What the Hell '''d'Avril Lavigne par Quinn et Santana '''Hurt de Christina Aguilera par Kurt One time de Bieber par Rory (lol) Cry me a river de Justin Timberlake par Artie Wonder why de Julian Perretta par Sebastian If I ever feel better de Pheonix par les Warblers So what de Pink par les Warblers Family Portrait de Pink par Artie et Blaine Hey you de Pony Pony Run Run par les Warblers Don't stop me now de Quenn par Hummelberry How to save a life '''de The Fray par Klaine '''What you Know de 2 door cinema club par Brody I have a dream de ABBA par les ND Heart of glass de Blondie par Kurt et Tina Your song d'Elton John par Rachel No you girls de Franz Ferdinant par Blaine Into the groove de Madonna par les ND Bleeding Love de Leona Lewis par Rachel.Tina.Kurt.Mercedes Hung up de Madonna par Santana,Britany,Blaine Killing me soflty des Fugees par Artie,Marley et Kitty Heavy Cross de The Gossip par Kitty & Marley Feeling Good '''de Nina Simone par Santana '''Grenade de Bruno Mars par Jake Killer Queen de Queen par les Vocal Adrenaline Kids in America de Kim Wilde par les VA Funky Town de Lips inc. par les VA We Will Rock You '''de Quenn par les VA '''Dynamite '''de Taio Cruz par Jesse You Real Got Me de The Kinks par Brody,Finn et Jesse (chanté à Rachel *-*) '''I belong to you de Muse par Brody (à Rachel *-*) The Show Must Go On de Queen par Jesse '''Can't Get You out of my head '''de Kylie Minogue par Marley